Field
The present disclosure relates to purging of a fuel cell.
Related Art
JP 2016-054056A discloses a fuel cell system configured to purge an anode when it is determined that poor power generation occurs in a fuel cell stack. The fuel cell system disclosed in JP 2016-054056A is configured to include three injectors provided to supply hydrogen gas to the fuel cell stack. The fuel cell system disclosed in JP 2016-054056A uses these three injectors to purge the anode.
The prior art configuration described above uses the three injectors to supply hydrogen during purging of the anode. This configuration accordingly increases the noise and thereby reduces the quietness.
By taking into account the foregoing, an object of the present disclosure is to suppress the reducing quietness during purging of the anode.